Letter of Daughter
by Desy Cassiotaku
Summary: Dari setiap surat yang ditulis Petra, ia tak pernah mendapati anaknya dalam keadaan terpuruk. Petra selalu berkata ia akan baik-baik saja. Petra mempercayakan dirinya pada Levi. Petra tidak pernah menyesal bergabung di Scouting legion.


**Disclaimer: **Attack on Titan by Hajime Isayama

**Warning: **OOC

o o o

Waktu itu merupakan hari yang cerah. Pintu gerbang distrik Karanese yang menghubungkan kehidupan dalam dinding dan dunia luar terbuka. Mengetahui hal itu, berbondong-bondong orang segera memadati jalanan utama. Orang-orang itu tahu siapa yang akan menapakkan kaki di jalan.

Scouting Legion. Pasukan militer beranggotakan manusia-manusia pemberani itu perlahan mengangkat kaki memasuki distrik dengan orang yang telah menunggu mereka. Perlahan, wajah orang-orang itu merendah. Rasa penasaran mereka tentang apa yang tengah terjadi di luar sana telah terbayar dengan melihat pancaran wajah pasukan gagah berani itu.

Raut wajah yang seolah-olah menunjukkan keadaan akan semakin membaik. Namun dengan sorot mata yang gelap.

Beberapa orang memilih untuk tidak membuka mulut atau sekedar bertanya apa yang telah terjadi. Jumlah orang yang kembali dari misi bisa menjawabnya, begitu pula dengan korban luka yang tengah berbaring dalam kereta.

"Komandan Irvin, apa anda bisa memberikan penjelasan tentang apa yang telah terjadi?"

Beberapa wartawan tak tahu malu mulai memberondongi petinggi Scout Legion dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan menyakitkan. Seperti mereka tidak mau tahu bagaimana perasaan narasumber dan hanya mengejar berita demi uang.

Levi—atau Rivaille, entah, kebanyakan orang tak tahu bagaimana seharusnya namanya ditulis, terdiam. Ia tidak menunggangi kuda seperti petinggi lainnya. Raut wajahnya datar, namun dengan arti berbeda, tak seperti biasanya.

"He-heichou!"

Kepalanya terangkat saat seseorang meneriakkan pangkat yang ia sandang. Matanya yang tajam mulai mencari siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Maaf, permisi—aku ingin berbicara dengan Anda, Levi Heichou!"

Levi menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mendongak, mendapati seorang pria tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Ditangan pria itu terdapat sebuah amplop berwarna putih secarik kertas.

"Saya ayah dari Petra Ral,"

Kopral muda itu menelan ludahnya sesaat ketika mendengar nama itu.

"Saya baru saja menerima surat dari anak saya. Petra mengatakan kalau ia sangat bangga bisa berjuang dalam pimpinan Anda," pria itu menunjukkan surat itu, "anakku juga bilang, ia akan selalu menuruti perintahmu. Dia benar-benar tidak sadar bagaimana aku mengkhawatirkan keselamatannya,"

Levi menatap coretan dalam surat yang digenggam pria yang tengah tertawa itu. Bola matanya mengarah ke bawah.

"Se-sebagai seorang ayah, sepertinya aku menangkap maksud dari pesan itu. Tapi aku pikir ia masih terlalu muda untuk menikah, jadi…"

Pria itu terdiam melihat Levi yang sama sekali tak bereaksi. Pria itu kebingungan. Wajah Levi menjadi lebih pucat dari sebelumnya.

"He-heichou…?"

Levi menegakkan kepalanya. Ia lalu kembali berjalan mengikuti rombongan sambil menggumamkan sesuatu,

"Petra adalah prajurit yang pemberani,"

.

.

o o o

**Letter of Daughter**

by Desy Cassiotaku

o o o

Levi terbangun dari tidurnya yang benar-benar tidak nyenyak. Rasanya bahkan ia tidak menyentuh dunia mimpi. Kalau saja Komandan Irvin tidak memerintahkannya untuk berhenti menyusun rencana untuk misi berikutnya, mungkin ia benar-benar tidak akan tidur. Matanya menyipit ketika beradu dengan cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan. Laki-laki berambut hitam inipun sadar, sudah sehari berlalu semenjak ia kehilangan seluruh anggota tim pilihannya.

Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang tempat tidurnya, membelakangi sinar matahari. Ia sedikit meringis ketika merasakan nyeri pada bagian tubuhnya yang cidera. Suasana markas yang lebih sepi dari biasanya membuatnya terdiam. Bagaimana bisa, Kopral Muda Levi, prajurit terkuat yang pernah ada, berlarut dalam perasaan manusiawi dalam hatinya?

Kematian orang-orangnya yang terdahulu seharusnya membuatnya terbiasa dengan apa yang disebut perpisahan. Ia tidak seharusnya kehilangan fokus seperti ini.

Tapi, sekali ini saja, ia ingin kembali ke saat dimana ia tidak seharusnya membiarkan pasukannya maju sendirian.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Levi mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk dari luar. Siapa lagi yang berani mengganggunya saat ia berada di kamarnya selain—

"Pe…," Levi buru-buru mengreyitkan dahinya.

"Masuk saja!" ujarnya, sedikit berharap.

Pintu itu terbuka. Menampakan seorang perempuan berkacamata tengah membawakan makanan di atas nampan.

"Kupikir kau belum bangun, Levi!" seru Hanji, serampangan seperti biasa.

"Sudah letakkan saja makananku di atas meja!" perintah Levi datar.

Bagaimana bisa ia berpikir kalau perempuan **itu** yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya?

"Ada perlu apa kau repot-repot mengantarkan makanan untukku?" tanya Levi.

"Komandan Irvin menyuruhku untuk memberitahumu sesuatu yang sangaaat penting!" jawab Hanji dengan mata berbinar.

"Jangan berbelit-belit!"

Hanji yang mengetahui keadaan rekan kerjanya ini memilih untuk mengalah, "Komandan menyuruhmu untuk tetap beristirahat sampai keadaan tubuhmu benar-benar pulih. Ia tidak ingin kau memaksakan diri untuk berlatih atau menyusun rencana," jelasnya, "Karena itu kau harus banyak makan!"

Levi tidak menjawab, namun ia mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Hanji melangkah keluar dari kamar Levi, "ada banyak penelitian yang harus aku lakukan. Sampai jumpa!"

Kepergian Hanji membuat tempat ini kembali sepi. Levi lalu memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sarapannya agar kondisi tubuhnya cepat pulih. Cidera yang ia derita karena melawan female titan ini memang masih nyeri. Mengingatnya kembali membuatnya ingin segera menghabisi titan-titan itu.

Levi membetulkan posisi carvat dilehernya. Kini ia telah terlihat rapi dengan kemeja putih dan setelan jas hitamnya yang sudah lama tak ia sentuh. Kesehariannya ia memang selalu memakai seragam Scouting Legion. Dengan sepatu mengalasi kakinya, Levi berjalan di lorong markas itu. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak melirik saat ia melewati kamar pasukannya. Namun, kakinya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu.

Levi merasakan kakinya membeku oleh rasa penasaran. Pandangan mata datarnya ia jatuhkan kepada pintu kayu itu. Pintu yang terletak di lorong paling ujung di dekat dapur. Kamar salah seorang pasukannya yang paling mengambil kesan di hatinya.

Petra Ral.

Perempuan berambut madu itu. Orang yang sama dengan beberapa hari lalu, membuka pintu kamar sang kopral muda tanpa menunggu izin dan membawakannya sarapan. Orang yang tak pernah absen membuatkan kopi untuknya dan yang lain. Anggota terlemah sekaligus terkuat.

Perempuan yang paling ingin menjadi bagian hidupnya.

Sudah tidak ada.

o o o

Levi memandang keadaan sekitar. Ia telah berjalan mengelilingi tempat ini. Memeriksa keadaan kuda-kudanya yang masih lelah setelah misi. Apa yang biasa ia lakukan saat tidak ada hal penting yang bisa ia kerjakan? Mendengarkan pertengkaran kecil antara Petra dan Auruo atau melihat Gunter dan Erd bermain catur membuatnya bosan. Setidaknya saat mereka masih ada disini.

Kini kopral muda itu tengah duduk di ruang makan. Berhadapan dengan segelas kopi dalam cangkir biru. Sesekali ia menyesap cairan berwarna hitam itu. Lalu kembali menunggu agar waktu cepat berputar.

"Apa kopinya tidak enak, Heichou?"

Levi terkejut. Dengan cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya. Bola matanya mencari asal suara yang baru saja menyapa indra pendengarannya.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Ia meremas tangannya kesal. Matanya menajam. Guratan di dahinya menunjukkan amarah. Ia benci pada dirinya yang bisa-bisanya terhanyut dalam perasaan duka di saat genting seperti. Saat orang-orang terdahulunya mati oleh titan pun ia tidak pernah sampai terbawa pikiran begini.

Ada apa dengan dirinya?

Mengapa mereka begitu merasuki hidupnya yang ia dedikasikan untuk membunuh raksasa bengis itu?

Dan khususnya, kenapa dirinya terbayang-bayang dengan perempuan itu?

Levi memejamkan matanya. Berusaha untuk berpikir jernih.

Mungkin memang sudah saatnya.

o o o

Kediaman Ral masih tertutup rapat. Para tetangga di sekitar bertanya-tanya apa ada orang di dalam sana? Dimana pak tua yang selalu membanggakan anak gadisnya itu?

Ral menelungkupkan wajahnya. Setelah menerima kabar kematian Petra, ia terus-terusan mengurung diri. Di hadapannya, tercecer amplop putih berisi surat dari anaknya. Dirinya masih tak kuasa untuk menerima fakta anaknya telah gugur di medan perang. Padahal kemarin pagi, baru saja ia membaca surat kiriman anaknya.

Ia masih menunggu kurir yang akan mengetuk pintu rumahnya dan ia akan segera lari membukakan pintu dengan senyum merekah. Lalu ia akan menahan kurir itu sesaat guna menceritakan betapa hebatnya anaknya dapat bergabung dengan pasukan elit Scouting Legion.

Tapi, ia tidak akan bisa melakukannya lagi. Petra sudah wafat.

Ditelannya lagi kenyataan pahit itu ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

Ral melihat bayangan seseorang melalui celah-celah pintu yang berlubang. Ia buru-buru menyeka kesedihannya dan merapikan dirinya.

Perlahan ia menarik gagang pintu itu. Matanya membulat ketika melihat laki-laki berpakaian rapi berdiri di sana.

"Heichou?"

Levi membungkuk, "Selamat pagi," sapanya, "Bolehkah saya masuk?"

Ral masih kebingungan dengan kedatangan kopral muda itu, "A, a, silahkan masuk," ia membukakan pintu untuk Levi, "Maaf, sedikit berantakan,"

Levi melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Ia kemudian duduk di sebuah kursi kayu. Dilihatnya Ral masih terlihat sibuk membereskan barang-barang yang berantakan.

"Tuan Ral, biarkan saja," ujar Levi. Bukan maksudnya untuk sekedar bertamu kali ini.

"Oh, baiklah," Ral menuruti perkataan Levi. Ia lalu duduk di kursi di ruang tamu itu.

Levi mengamati sejenak kondisi rumah ini. Bangunannya tidak terlalu besar, tidak terlalu kecil. Arsitekturnya juga terlihat seperti rumah-rumah di distrik Karanese kebanyakan. Hanya saja, ada satu obyek yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah lukisan keluarga Ral dengan Petra tersenyum di sana.

"Maaf, ada keperluan apa sampai-sampai Anda kemari?" tanya Ral, "Apa ini menyangkut… Petra?"

"Sebenarnya," Levi membuka mulutnya, "aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Anda katakan waktu itu,"

"Eh?" Ral menaikkan alisnya.

"Boleh saya melihat surat terakhir Petra?"

Ral terkesiap, "… m-maaf?" suaranya tergagap.

"Bolehkah?" pinta Levi lagi dengan nada yang lebih rendah, memaksa.

"Apa ini untuk kepentingan militer?"

Levi terdiam. Ia memalingkan pandangannya dari ayah Petra. Cukup lama sampai ia kembali menatap Ral, "Bukan," jawabnya tegas, "Ini untukku,"

Ral menatap Levi dengan pandangan sayu. Ia melihat sosok yang berbeda darinya sekarang. Begitu berbeda saat Levi menunggangi kudanya. Ral kemudian pergi mengambil apa yang diinginkan laki-laki bertubuh pendek itu dan memberikannya.

"Terima kasih," ujar Levi saat menerima surat itu.

Ral hanya mengangguk. Lalu kembali duduk dengan wajah menunduk.

Levi mulai membaca isi surat itu.

'_Untuk ayah,_

_Apa kabar di rumah? Aku disini baik-baik saja._

_Mulai hari ini aku dan pasukan Levi lainnya kedatangan anggota baru. Usianya baru 15 tahun, dia adalah Eren, anak yang dapat berubah menjadi titan itu. Kupikir dia sangat lucu dengan sikapnya yang masih labil itu. Aku harus sabar membimbingnya agar ia menjadi lebih dewasa._

_Tapi sepertinya aku pun belum dewasa. Aku masih terlalu gegabah. Hampir saja aku membunuh anak itu karena tiba-tiba ia berubah menjadi titan. Untung saja Levi Heichou menghentikan kami.'_

Sebuah ingatan kembali melayang dipikiran Levi. Ia kembali teringat kali pertama Eren bergabung dalam pasukannya. Ia juga terbayang wajah Petra yang telah siap dengan pisau di tangannya.

'_Besok aku akan memulai misi baru di luar dinding. Tapi ayah jangan khawatir, aku akan bisa kembali seperti biasa. Aku minta ayah berdoa saja. Karena Levi Heichou akan menjaga kami dengan baik._

_Heichou orang yang baik, Ayah. Meskipun ia terlihat dingin namun sebenarnya ia begitu peduli dengan keselamatan semua orang. Ia begitu ingin menghacurkan titan-titan itu. Karena itu aku akan selalu menuruti perintahnya. Aku akan melindunginya sampai tujuannya tercapai. Aku ingin kami bersama-sama melihat indahnya dunia luar saat titan-titan itu telah lenyap. Aku ingin dia bahagia.'_

Levi menggenggam erat kertas itu. Dirinya tertohok dengan isi dari surat itu. Dirinya tidak menjaga pasukannya dengan baik. Dia bahkan mengabaikan mereka. Ia mengalihkan begitu saja tugas menjaga Eren sehingga Petra dan yang lainnya tewas.

Ia tidak menyangka bahwa perasaan Petra begitu besar terhadapnya. Ia baru menyadari kalau kini ia kehilangan orang yang paling ingin membuatnya bahagia, bukan sekedar mempercayakan titan-titan itu padanya. Ia berbeda dengan orang-orangnya yang telah gugur. Ia berbeda. Petra berbeda.

Levi kembali teringat ketika ia tanpa sengaja menguping pembicaraan Petra dan Eren di dapur. Saat itu Eren bertanya apa alasan perempuan itu bergabung di kemiliteran.

"_Aku ingin keluargaku, semua orang, dapat hidup tanpa ketakutan,"_

Sebuah jawaban singkat yang tidak berarti baginya kala itu. Tapi sekarang ia mengerti.

"Sejak awal aku memang tak pernah setuju dengan keputusannya untuk bergabung dengan Scouting Legion," ujar Ral dengan suara parau, "Kami bahkan sampai bertengkar hebat. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia. Aku ingin dia bahagia,"

Ral menyeka air mata di ujung matanya, "Tapi aku percaya kau telah menjaganya dengan baik bukan, Levi Heichou?"

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah menjaganya dengan baik," jawab Levi sambil terus menatap surat itu, "Aku membiarkannya dan yang lain berhadapan dengan titan,"

Ral terkejut mendengar jawaban Levi. Matanya membola. Ini bukanlah jawaban yang ia inginkan. Setidaknya, Levi tidak perlu menjawabnya. Ia tidak ingin anaknya mengetahui kenyataan ini.

Bukankah harusnya hal itu wajar? Levi tidak mungkin hanya menjaga anaknya dan dengan mudahnya mengalahkan titan secara bersamaan. Ia bukan tipe pemimpin yang lebih mementingkan kepentingan satu orang.

Tapi, dari setiap surat yang ditulis Petra, bagaimana ia menceritakan kejadian yang sedang ia hadapi, Ral tak pernah mendapati anaknya dalam keadaan terpuruk. Petra selalu berkata ia akan baik-baik saja. Petra mempercayakan dirinya pada Levi. Petra tidak pernah menyesal bergabung di Scouting legion.

Petra bahagia.

"Petra adalah prajurit yang hebat," ujar Levi lagi. Ia meletakkan surat itu di atas meja.

"Aku tahu," sahut Ral dengan air mata kembali mengalir dipipinya, "Karena itu Heichou…!"

Levi membelalakkan matanya ketika Ral menggenggam tangannya dan bersujud di hadapannya sambil menangis.

"Aku mohon! Jangan biarkan perjuangan anakku dan prajurit lainnya sia-sia! Berjanjilah, Heichou!"

Kopral muda itu terenyuh. Itu memang tugasnya. Itulah yang harus ia lakukan.

"Semangatnya akan memberiku kekuatan untuk melawan titan-titan brengsek itu," jawabnya bersungguh-sungguh, "Aku berjanji…,

Ayah,"

o o o

**F I N**

o o o

Wooo! Akhirnya selesai juga fic pertama di fandom ini *joget ala Caesar*

By the way, maksudnya Om Levi manggil 'Ayah' disini bukan karena dia sebenernya keluarga Ral yang tertukar, tapi karena dia sadar kalo dia juga suka Petra. Ehem. Papa mertua gitu maksudnya. Hehe.

Disini emang saya tekankan perasaan Om Levi sama Mr. Ral gara-gara kematian Petra. Saya juga sebenernya masih ga rela kalo Petra mati. Tapi, ya… Saya bukan Isayama-sensei. Kecuali Isayama-sensei naksir saya terus mau dibujuk buat hidupin Petra lagi. Huahaha~

Maaf juga kalo ceritanya geje dan idenya pasaran. Habis kematian Squad-nya Om Levi itu nyesek banget sih D'x

**Levi: **Jangan panggil aku 'Om'! Liat tampangku yang unyu-unyu ini!

**Author: **Cuih, inget umur dong!

Akhir kata, jangan lupa nonton SnK episode 21 hari ini (besok untuk yang mau indo subtitle) ya~! Hidup Rivetra!

**Review please?** *sodorin Ape titan*


End file.
